A type of love
by Mioko
Summary: Kurama pairs up with Mioko (a made up charactor) Yusuke's house is the hang out place and Yusuke and Keiko are engaged everone is like in their 20's
1. beginning

My first Anime Fan thing Note* Mioko is a made up character from my imagination lol, I guess went u read this story, just imagine sum one by the name Mioko. The hang out spot in this is Yusuke's House mostly in his kitchen. It takes place more in time prob. Went Yusuke is like 19 and Keiko is living with him, Boyfriend and Girlfriend ^_^. Botan and Keiko are Mioko's best friends.  
  
In the kitchen at Yusuke's house  
  
Keiko- Yusuke can you pass me the sugar, my tea is very bland.  
  
Yusuke-Why do you always drink tea, have some soda. * starts to name the flavors and then Keiko cuts him off with a smile*  
  
Keiko- It's more healthy ^_^  
  
Yusuke- What ever you say ~ ,^ *pours himself and Mioko a glass of Pepsi*  
  
Mioko- So, Yusuke have you seen Kurama or Hiei?  
  
Yusuke- yea I see them all the time they live like right down the street from your house.  
  
*Mioko tried not to blush but it came through anyways so Botan changed the subject*  
  
Obviously Mioko likes Kurama NOT hiei  
  
Botan- So Yusuke and Keiko, hows your relationship?  
  
*Keiko held up her hand and flashed a new diamond ring*  
  
Keiko- We're getting married in June * faded smile*  
  
Mioko- CONGRATS, When did you propose, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke- Last night *cheesy grin*  
  
*Keiko plats a small kiss on Yusuke's left cheek, and Botan turns to Mioko*  
  
Botan- (whispers) Guess what Kurama told me?  
  
Mioko- What, What did he say  
  
Botan- well umm never mind I promised not to tell, -_- but if I could then I would lol  
  
Mioko- (try's not to make it obvious) Allrite  
  
6:00pm then 10:00pm and then 1:00am rolled around and it was time for Mioko to leave*  
  
Mioko- Bye everyone have a nice nite  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan- Bye Mioko  
  
Note* I thank you for emailing me blah blah blah but geez I think I no wat I am doin, if u just saw this comment don't mind it K  
[pic] 


	2. the meet

Mioko walks down the stairs and around the corner, she suddenly stops*  
  
Mioko- Oh Hey Kurama (cheeks go bright red)  
  
Kurama- hello Mioko, nice to see you. I'm heading for Yusuke's house, would you like to come?  
  
Mioko- Umm (puts her hand on her head) I just came from there and its is quite late so I have to be heading home  
  
Kurama- Oo your right. Do you want me to walk you home?  
  
Mioko- (takes her hand from her head) Umm sure if you want ~ thinking~ OH my... Kurama just asked me to walk me home ~thinking~ (Mioko's cheeks turn a brighter red)  
  
Kurama smiles and they both start to walk heading towards Mioko's house, Kurama looks down. Mioko is rubbing her arms because it was chilly*  
  
Kurama- Are you cold?  
  
Mioko- Kinda not really  
  
Kurama put his arm around Mioko's shoulders; Mioko lost all control and put her arm around his waist (A hug o.o)  
  
Kurama- Hey Mioko  
  
Mioko- yep (looks up at him)  
  
Kurama- I have to tell you something  
  
Mioko- yep (eyes still on him)  
  
Kurama- I love everything about you, and I...  
  
Mioko cuts him off*  
  
Mioko- I love you too.  
  
*they stop walking, Kurama put one hand on her neck and in her hair, Mioko's arms are around his waists. Kurama leans down to her and kisses her on the fore head and Mioko leans up to kiss his lips.*  
  
Note* NOW geez email me if I shood continue cuz I dunno plz* 


	3. At home

They go for a very deep kiss now knowing how long, geez lol*  
  
Kurama- Mioko (voice fades off)  
  
*Mioko lost in his sent*  
  
Mioko- Kurama.  
  
Kurama- hmmmm  
  
Mioko- my house is like. 2 doors down from here  
  
Kurama- Lets go.  
  
*They part, for now, and go toward Mioko's house. Mioko starts to walk backwards keeping her eyes on Kurama's. They finally get to Mioko's stoop, they stand there for a moment, and I dunno ask them lol Then Mioko takes out her keys and opens the door*  
  
Kurama- Your house is so big compared to me and Hiei's  
  
*Mioko cracks a smile*  
  
Mioko- You live up the street from here right?  
  
Kurama- Yeah ours is the small apartment  
  
Mioko- I bet you keep it clean (smile)  
  
Kurama- I try, but Hiei is a slob (smile, both laugh)  
  
Kurama- It's been a long day. I'll call Yusuke tomorrow  
  
Mioko- I'm going over there tomorrow. Now it's my turn to invite you ^_^. Kurama would you like to come with me to Yusuke and Keiko's tomorrow?  
  
Kurama- Why not  
  
*Mioko smiles there's a lot of smiling in this story *  
  
Kurama- You look very pretty when you smile  
  
*Mioko's cheeks turn bright red once again, Kurama walks up to Mioko and starts to kiss and touch her neck*  
  
Kurama- you're so. soft  
  
* Mioko lost it again and began to rub his back under his shirt, she unbuttons the front and lays him on the couch* 


	4. Next Day

Ch4  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
RING. RING  
  
*Mioko reaches over the sleeping Kurama to get the phone*  
  
Mioko- Hello?  
  
Botan- Hello Mioko did you get home safely?  
  
Mioko- sure did * looks down at Kurama*  
  
Mioko- his hairs a mess *strokes Kurama's hair*  
  
Botan- Who's?  
  
Mioko- Kurama *smile ^-^*  
  
Botan- ooo-E ^o^  
  
Mioko- I know I've been waiting for sooo long to tell him how I really feel  
  
Botan- That's kind of the way I feel about Hiei  
  
Mioko- Hiei??  
  
Botan- Yeah he's over here just like Kurama's over there ^-^  
  
*Kurama woke up. a little*  
  
Kurama- Hello sweets  
  
*Mioko kisses him on the head and signals to hold on a bit*  
  
Botan- Yeah Hiei came over Yusuke's house really late looking for Kurama, and I had to go home and he well umm yea u get it right?  
  
Mioko- O MY. like what happened to me ha ha ha  
  
Botan- he's in the kitchen right now getting some breakfast  
  
Mioko- Kurama is sleeping on the couch he's half asleep listening. tell him I say hi  
  
*Botan talking to her dog*  
  
Botan- WHAT THE HELL  
  
Mioko- what's wrong?  
  
Botan- Hiei just gave me some cereal and my dog came over and started licking out of it while I was listing to you.  
  
Mioko- *starts to laugh* sorry  
  
Botan- It's not your fault *starts to laugh*  
  
Mioko- Well I gotta go now it's going on 12 o clock and I have to call Keiko  
  
Botan- you're goin over there today?  
  
Mioko- Yeah is you because if you are bringing Hiei Kurama's coming over too.  
  
Botan- allritee I'll see you later ok? Bye  
  
*Click*  
  
*Mioko stood up from the pull out couch and made her way to the bathroom, she tried her hardest not to wake up Kurama even more*  
  
Kurama- where are you going?  
  
Mioko- going to take a shower waits here or if you want you can go on my bed. 


	5. Getting ready

Kurama-(winking his eyes open) Yeah, I have to take a shower.  
  
Mioko- All righty, I'll be back  
  
*Kurama turned over and went back to sleep, Mioko got in the shower* - Mioko got out and walked into the living room-  
  
Mioko- Kurama, Kurama  
  
*Kurama turns over to look at Mioko*  
  
Mioko- Do you want to come and sleep on my bed upstairs?  
  
Kurama- Why not?  
  
Mioko- come then ^-^  
  
Kurama- ^-^  
  
*Kurama stands up with the blanket wrapped around his waist and follows Mioko upstairs*  
  
Kurama- Thank you  
  
Mioko- For what Kurama?  
  
Kurama- Letting me spend time with you. I've always watched you from afar and now. we're together  
  
*Mioko was staring into the green eyes and let her emotions take over she hugs him and kisses him on the chest*  
  
Mioko- I'm glad, and thank you  
  
*they both smile and make their way into *  
  
*Kurama sits on the edge of the bed and lays back, Mioko-is getting dressed. (You can imagine an outfit for her) Mioko is standing in the mirror fixing her hair. Mioko then hands Kurama his clothes. He puts them on very quickly*  
  
Mioko- so were do you live?  
  
Kurama- (fixing his pants) not far from here, you can walk there from here and not get worn out  
  
Mioko- cool, I'm still tired  
  
*Kurama buttons his shirt and tied the cloth around his waist, Mioko looks back at Kurama, his head is down tying the cloth*  
  
Mioko- I love your style  
  
Kurama-(confused) Thank you. yours is nice too  
  
*Mioko winks and starts to walk down stairs*  
  
Kurama- Can I use your bathroom?  
  
Mioko-(looks up the stairs) sure it's the second door to your left  
  
Kurama- Thanks  
  
*Kurama walks into the bathroom and Mioko yells up the stairs*  
  
Mioko- Don't forget to put up the seat!  
  
Kurama- I won't mom 


	6. Going to Kurama's

*Kurama turns around facing the back of the couch and goes back to sleep as Mioko walks into the bathroom Mioko gets into the shower washes and gets out and goes to Kurama*  
  
Mioko-Kurama (rubs his back) Kurama  
  
Kurama- (turns over and winks his eyes open) Yep  
  
Mioko- do you want to sleep in my bed?  
  
Kurama- ok  
  
Mioko- come on then  
  
*Kurama stands up and puts the blanket around his waist and follows Mioko upstairs, they get halfway up the stairs*  
  
Kurama- Thank you  
  
Mioko- For what?  
  
Kurama- Letting me spend time with you and get to know you more. I've always watched you from a far but. now we're together.  
  
*Mioko letting her emotions take over once again she hugged him and kissed his chest* ** Mioko is not very tall compared to Kurama, she's just over Hiei**  
  
Mioko- I'm glad and thank you  
  
*They both smile, and walk into Mioko's room Kurama goes over to Mioko's bed and lays down on his back and Mioko is getting dressed, now Mioko is dressed and is in her mirror fixing her hair and hands Kurama his clothes*  
  
Mioko- Do you want to stop by your apartment so you can shower before we go to Keiko's?  
  
Kurama- That's a Great idea ^-^ Note* ^-^ means smile*  
  
Mioko- Where do you live?  
  
Kurama- Not far from here just 2 blocks up the street  
  
Mioko- Good cuz I'm still tired from last night ^-* Note* ^-* means to wink*  
  
Kurama- You wore me out too ^-*  
  
*Kurama has his pants on and now is buttoning his shirt*  
  
Mioko- I know this is prob. like out of no where but I love your style, I've always liked it.  
  
Kurama- Thank you, I like yours too ^-^  
  
*Mioko starts to walk out of the room to go to the kitchen for juice*  
  
Kurama- Can I use your bathroom?  
  
Mioko- Go ahead it's the door across from my room.  
  
*Kurama walks into the bathroom and shuts the door*  
  
Mioko- (yells from down the hall) DON'T FORGET TO PUT THE SEAT DOWN! ^-^  
  
Kurama- I WONT mom! ^-^  
  
*Mioko starts to laugh and walks into the kitchen for her juice and Kurama walks out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen*  
  
Mioko- Do you want some juice?  
  
Kurama- Sure  
  
Mioko- I have apple and orange  
  
Kurama- apples fine thanx  
  
*Mioko starts to pour him a cup of apple juice*  
  
Kurama- Did Hiei go over Botan's last night?  
  
Mioko- (hands the cup to Kurama) Yeah. (Laugh) He did  
  
Kurama- ^-^ I knew they would get together in someway almost like us  
  
Mioko- Yeah. I know ^-^  
  
*Mioko and Kurama finish their juice and walk out the front door towards Kurama's apartment. They start talking about random things, making each other laugh and kissing ^-^* 


	7. Geez Hiei

*Mioko continues to flirt with Kurama*  
  
Mioko- I can't stop staring at you hair ^-^  
  
Kurama-(not knowing what to say) uhhhh. thanks?  
  
*Mioko starts to walk ahead swaying her hips to kinda get his attention and it does. Kurama runs up to Mioko and walks by her side with his hand around her waist*  
  
Mioko- What number is your apartment?  
  
Kurama- 6A  
  
Mioko- I'm gonna visit you sometimes. You gonna visit me?  
  
Kurama- (flirting) Of course, If I'm going to be your boyfriend, I have to be with you for most of my life ^-^  
  
Mioko- maybe we can do what we did last night sometimes ^-*  
  
Kurama- Yeah. we can ^-*  
  
Mioko- Good  
  
*They reach Kurama's apartment and he opens the door with his key he turns on the light*  
  
Kurama- Well.  
  
*Hiei looks up from the couch and sits up then Botan sits up*  
  
Hiei- .  
  
Kurama- we're not paying any attention to you two  
  
Botan- ^-^ ummm Hello Kurama and Mioko, nice to see you  
  
Mioko- hello Botan  
  
Kurama- (smiles at Botan then turns to Mioko) I going to get in the shower I'll be back, you can wait here or you can go in my room  
  
Mioko- ok, hurry  
  
Kurama- (starts to walk away) I will  
  
*Mioko walks over to the one person chair and sits, while Hiei and Botan start to kiss again*  
  
Mioko- (trying not to stare) ummmm  
  
Botan-(leans up to move Hiei off) This is rude Hiei  
  
Hiei- What?  
  
Botan- don't act dumb  
  
Hiei- ^-*  
  
Botan-(kisses his cheek) So Mioko. You know Kuwabara and Yukina are going to be over Yusuke's apartment.  
  
Mioko- alright I haven't seen Yukina in a very long time, she's your sister right Hiei?  
  
Hiei- Yeah. she is  
  
Mioko- Your lucky to have sister like her, My sister does nothing for herself and she's not even sick  
  
Hiei- Yeah, but I recently told her that I am her brother, I felt bad cuz she new she had a brother but she didn't know who he was. so I told her. 


	8. The News

*Kurama walks out of the bathroom and past the door frame to the living room, he catches Mioko's eye*  
  
Kurama- (whispers) be a sec  
  
*Mioko nods and Kurama walks into his room and closes the door and a few minutes pass and Hiei is in the kitchen*  
  
Botan- so. Mioko how was last night???  
  
Mioko- what do you mean? (Smiles and blushes at the same time)  
  
Botan- You know what I mean and leans closer to Mioko  
  
Mioko- (whispers) About Kurama?  
  
Botan- (eager to know) don't act dumb tell me  
  
Mioko- I dunno (looks up to the ceiling) It was like magic.  
  
Botan- That was sweet (lies back on the couch)  
  
Mioko- Well. what about you and Hiei?  
  
Botan- I feel the same but it was kinda weird at the same time. because I never new I had real feelings for him until last night, I used to have little feeling when ever he came around and especially when I heard his voice.. (Smiles and closes her eyes)  
  
*Mioko saw Hiei in the door frame staring at Botan and he walks over to her, she doesn't know he's there*  
  
Hiei- Botan.  
  
Botan-(opens her eyes, surprised) Oh hello Hiei  
  
Hiei- I didn't know you felt that way.. I felt and feel exactly the same.  
  
Botan-(cheeks go red) Hiei.  
  
*Kurama walks in and Mioko puts her index finger to her mouth so Kurama won't say anything and they start to watch. Hiei bends down on one knee*  
  
Hiei- Botan. I've always kept this in my pocket because I didn't know when I was going to ask you. From the first day I met you I knew that we were going to be together. (Pulls a ring box out of his pocket) I feel that this ring gives me good luck because it is meant to be for you. Botan will you marry me?  
  
*Botan puts one hand to her mouth in amazement and nods yes as he puts the ring on her finger, as soon as he was done putting the ring on Botan threw herself in Hiei's arms and they start to kiss*  
  
Kurama- I think we should leave these two alone  
  
Mioko- I do too  
  
Kurama-(speaking to the non listening ENGAGED couple) we're going to leave now I tell Yusuke that you guys have to business to take care of  
  
*Kurama and Mioko walk out and down the street*  
  
Kurama- maybe that would be us someday (hinting)  
  
Mioko- I hope so ^-^  
  
Kurama- Wow, I'm surprised every one hooked up, but everyone knew that Yusuke and Keiko were going to get together ^-^. There's Hiei and Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina, Me and You.  
  
Mioko- Yeah. When do you think Botan and Hiei will get married?  
  
Kurama- I don't know, has to be soon  
  
*Mioko starts to walk closer to Kurama and Kurama puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk they are at Yusuke and Keiko's apartment and Kurama knocks on the door*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Keiko- Who is it?  
  
Mioko- Us  
  
*Keiko opens the door*  
  
Keiko- Yusuke Kurama and Mioko are here  
  
*Kurama and Mioko walk into the Kitchen where Yusuke is and sit at the table, Keiko and Yusuke sit down too*  
  
Yusuke- Where's Hiei and Botan  
  
Mioko- At Kurama and Hiei's place.  
  
Yusuke-(confused look) Why is Botan over there?  
  
Kurama- There engaged  
  
Yusuke- WHA  
  
Keiko- Engaged?  
  
Mioko- ^-^ Yep Hiei proposed this morning when we were waiting for Kurama  
  
Keiko- Awww when did they get together?  
  
Kurama- the night me and Mioko got together.  
  
Yusuke-(confused look) What are you talking about? You (points to Kurama) and You (points to Mioko) are a couple? Damn this is way too much info *starts to laugh  
  
Keiko- That's good. so when did you two get together?  
  
Kurama- ummm yesterday night  
  
Yusuke- Night. ooooo what did You do?  
  
Mioko- (changes the subject) Is Kuwabara and Yukina coming over  
  
Keiko- Yeah I think so Yukina called, Yusuke what did she say? I was in the shower  
  
Yusuke- Ummm... she said.. Oh yeah, she said she and Kuwabara are coming around 4ish 


	9. YUKINAs GONNA HAVE A BABY?

Kurama- I haven't seen Kuwabara since he moved with Yukina  
  
Yusuke- Yeah I talk to him once in a while, you know they're expecting a baby girl  
  
Mioko- They are??  
  
Keiko- Yeah I went to the hospital with Yukina the other day  
  
Yusuke- And. Kuwabara and Yukina are getting married at the end of this year  
  
Kurama- Wow. I've missed so much  
  
Keiko- Yusuke can you get the door I heard a knock  
  
Yusuke- sure (gets up) I'll be back  
  
Mioko- How long has Yukina been pregnant?  
  
Keiko- about. ummm 6 months  
  
Kurama- So she's really big now?  
  
Keiko- Yep she's huge  
  
*Kuwabara and Yukina walk into the kitchen and Keiko grabs a chair for Yukina*  
  
Kuwabara- Hey everyone  
  
Kurama- hello Kuwabara and Yukina, is everything good?  
  
Kuwabara- It's always good (starts to laugh)  
  
Mioko- so Yukina how's the baby? (Puts her hand on Yukina's stomach and feels a small kick)  
  
Yukina- She's well but I haven't decided on a name for her, I was thinking of having Hiei name her.  
  
Kuwabara- Hiei?  
  
Yukina- I feel that since I haven't seen my brother in a long time, he doesn't even know I'm pregnant that he should have the honor of naming our child.  
  
Kuwabara- Alright. I haven't thought of a name either ^-^  
  
*Keiko gets up to answer the door, its Hiei and Botan*  
  
Botan- Hello  
  
Yusuke- Congratulations  
  
Kuwabara- For what?  
  
Botan- We're getting married and flashes her ring  
  
Hiei- Yukina!  
  
Yukina- Hello big brother  
  
Hiei- Your stomach.  
  
Yukina- Yeah, I and Kuwabara are going to have a baby.  
  
Hiei- Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara- Yeah and we were wondering if you can name her  
  
Hiei- Her?  
  
Yukina- We are having a baby girl in 3 months  
  
Botan- That's great! When do you think her birthday is?  
  
Kuwabara- I say in the last two months of August but Yukina thinks the 17th of August  
  
Hiei-(surprised) Are you two married?  
  
Kuwabara- In December, Yukina like the cold  
  
Hiei- Ummmm. do I have to come up with it now?  
  
Yukina- You're going to do it?  
  
Hiei- Anything for family  
  
*Yukina hobbles over to Hiei and gives him a hug*  
  
Yukina- Thank you. we are expecting her in three months so.  
  
Hiei- I have time, good  
  
Yusuke- So Hiei when are you two getting married?  
  
Hiei- We haven't decided  
  
Keiko- There's so much love in here  
  
*everyone starts to laugh*  
  
Kuwabara- Kurama, are you with anyone these days?  
  
Kurama- Yep  
  
Kuwabara- Who?  
  
Kurama- (puts his arm over Mioko)  
  
Kuwabara- MIOKO?  
  
Kurama-^-^  
  
Kuwabara- Geez, You've had your eye on her for years  
  
Kurama- Well.wishes come true  
  
*Mioko looks up at Kurama and smiles*  
  
Mioko- Yeah they do.  
  
Hiei- How long have you two been together?  
  
Yukina- I don't know it just happened  
  
Kuwabara- oh I thought it was at the tournament  
  
Yukina- I guess 


	10. Maysayo

*Kuwabara gets up from his seat and he walks into the living room, he turns the TV on*  
  
Kuwabara- You Guys! The games on!  
  
Yusuke- Be back (kisses Keiko on the cheek and Hiei and Kurama get up and go to the living room too)  
  
Keiko- Did you go on a date with Kurama, Mioko?  
  
Mioko-If you call sleeping over a date then yes  
  
Keiko- Mioko! ^-^  
  
Botan- That's the same with me and Hiei  
  
Yukina- (puts her hands to her ears) ^-^ I don't wanna hear this  
  
*they all start to laugh*  
  
Keiko- I know that I'm not this kind person but Yusuke, Yusuke really, really good ^-^  
  
Botan- HA well I see that none of us can't live without it  
  
*they all laugh*  
  
Yukina- well you know we are all grown so. ^-^  
  
Botan- Yeah it doesn't feel like it though I still feel 14  
  
Keiko-14. When I had a HUGE crush on Yusuke ^-^  
  
Yukina- I didn't even know Kazuma liked me ^-^  
  
Mioko- It wasn't that long ago, only 10 years ago, when I had the biggest crush on Kurama ^-^  
  
*Yusuke walks into the kitchen to get some soda for the guys*  
  
Yusuke- Hello ladies, do any of you want anything out of here?  
  
Yukina-I'll have some water, thanks  
  
*Yusuke grabs the water jug out of the refrigerator and pours Yukina a cup*  
  
Yusuke- Here ya go  
  
Yukina- Thank you  
  
*Yusuke rushes back into the living room*  
  
Keiko- Botan. what got you and Hiei together?  
  
Botan- I don't even know I just know that he took me home from here.  
  
Mioko- Yeah same here, I think that this house is like the hook up/ get together house  
  
*they all laugh Now in the living room*  
  
Kuwabara- Kurama, How did Mioko get with you?  
  
Kurama- I saw her walking home very late from here and I decided to walk with her and it was just. it just happened  
  
Hiei- (sarcastic) Awwww  
  
Yusuke-(side smile) well.  
  
Kuwabara-Are u still thinking about a name?  
  
Hiei- Why wouldn't I?  
  
Kuwabara- You don't look like yur thinking  
  
Kurama- He always has that look  
  
Yusuke- (big laugh)  
  
Hiei-Shut up  
  
*Back in the Kitchen and everyone is laughing*  
  
Yukina-You really did that?  
  
Mioko- Yep  
  
Yukina- That's brave (small laugh) I can't believe you actually (whispers) went down there  
  
Keiko- I vowed I would never do that  
  
Botan- C-mon Keiko I know you probably did  
  
Keiko-(cheeks go pink and smiles) shut up Botan ^-^ I know u did too  
  
Botan- well. ^-^ *Hiei walks in* Hey  
  
Hiei- (side smile) Hey (Walks over to Yukina) I have a name.  
  
Yukina- Good! What is it?  
  
Hiei- (gave her a piece of paper and walked back into the living room).  
  
*Yukina unfolded the paper and read it to herself*  
  
Yukina-(to herself) Maysayo. Kuwabara helped me  
  
Botan- Read it out loud, Yukina  
  
Yukina-(looks up from the note) her name is Maysayo  
  
Keiko- That's a beautiful name  
  
Mioko- I love it  
  
Yukina-(a tear fell from her eye) Hiei  
  
*Yukina stood up and walked into the living room She walks over to Hiei and gives him a hug*  
  
Mioko- This is cute  
  
Keiko- I know 


	11. TELL ME WHAT U THINK, I dont care anythi...

TELL ME WHAT U THINK SO FAR AND I WILL CONTINUE 


End file.
